Let's love each other
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: Yamamoto's married to Haru and Gokudera moves on by his untold and unrequited love by marrying Chrome. Then, Yamamoto became his best man and drives him towards the church.


Hello, this is my oneshot story about Yamamoto and Gokudera...

Please comment on it for me to improve my writing style and the plot of my other stories...

hehehe.... enjoy the story... hope you like it....

* * *

**Let's love each other...**

Gokudera looked at the mirror and saw himself looking sharp in a red shirt complemented by his black Armani tuxedo and tie. His silver hair combed neatly and the hanky at his suit's black pocket folded properly. His pants fell beautifully upon his legs, leaving no trace of crease. He ran his hand at his pocket; he felt the small box weighing heavily in it.

Lastly, after ditching a quick glance at his newly bought shoes, he snorted, "It's time."

* * *

"You were supposed to be with your wife, you know that?"

"It's okay, it's okay," Yamamoto said. "Haru said that I could drive to the church. Besides, as your best friend and your best man, I think that it would be good for us to spend a little time like this… to give you some 'advice'," and his laugh echoed inside the car.

"Whatever, moron. Just drive like a maniac to get this _wedding_ over in an hour." The groom-to-be just raised his feet on the passenger seat in front of him while reclining on his seat and his hands at the back of his head.

"Yes, sir."

Yamamoto stepped hard on the pedal and the Ferrari accelerated to 100kph in 2 seconds. They began to see the establishments as slides from a film, moving very fast as if it becomes a momentary flash in the memory.

"You know, Gokudera, being a married man sure is very happy. You will have someone to take care of you, someone to welcome you whenever you come home from a mission, someone who will greet you every morning, making you a delicious breakfast and especially about… you know… when the night is cold and you are feeling very _hot_," and he just followed it by a meaningful chuckle.

"You don't need to tell me that, _Dr. Phil_," the bomber irritatingly replied. "Besides, who would take sex tips at someone who could not form a fucking baby after four freaking years of fucking marriage?"

"We are just being practical, you know. Haru said that she wanted the both of us to be stable first at our jobs before having babies," he said.

"Practical your ass! As if I give a damn about your silly excuse, Mr. Impotent!"

"Hey, I'm not impotent!"

"Tell that to me after you show me your baby, moron."

Laughter filled the car as both boys shared a few more suggestive comments about their sex life with their respective partners, Haru and Chrome. After a while, Gokudera became silent. Yamamoto noticed his sudden silence and asked him.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?"

"So, Yamamoto, are you happy with Haru?"

"Of course, I could ever wish for another per-" he paused for a few seconds and continued as an appropriate word crossed his mind, "girl as a wife," Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera never loved someone like he loved Yamamoto. At the very first time he saw him, he instantly fell in love with the Japanese. At first, he tried to stop the feelings but as time went by, he woke up one day being consumed by it. However, instead of confronting Yamamoto, he just hid this to himself because he knew that they could never be together because of two reasons. First, they were both guys and besides, he thought Yamamoto never felt the same feelings he had for him.

Gokudera never had the choice but to watch as Yamamoto pursued Haru. He heavily accepted the fact that Yamamoto will never be his as the couple took their oaths before Tsuna (Tsuna was the one who administer Yamamoto's wedding and as well as Gokudera's) and left the church as a married couple, tied as one before the eyes of God

But then, after five months of inconsolable grief, he forced himself to move on, and that was how he found Chrome. He let her love him with her all, including her body and soul. He let her make her way inside his heart that was always reserved for Yamamoto. He let her do everything but in the end, he just never felt the same for her as he felt for Yamamoto. Affection, yes. Love, no.

Gokudera's face lost its smile as he started to see the church building at their location, about a quarter of a kilometer away from the actual church. Chrome's lovely flashed on his face, smiling as she waited for him to arrive. At that moment, his sobs fell down from his face. Even when he tried to cover it with his spare handkerchief that he brought with him, his tears just went through his face. At that moment, a realization dawned in him, and it was…

* * *

"Watch where you are driving, will you? I want to be married when I go there, not to be buried!" He shouted angrily at Yamamoto after the car passed on a rough and rocky part of the road. His handkerchief that covered his eyes to catch the tears fell from his hand to the floor.

"Sorry, sorry. That part of the road are undergoing some major repairs to prevent the motorists from falling to the ocean," Yamamoto said.

"Are you drunk or something? If you know that the road is undergoing repairs…" his voice trailed off as something sparked off from his mind.

_Repairs._

How come this road has repairs? I went here yesterday and…

_Motorist? Falling? Ocean?_

As he reached for his handkerchief, he felt something beside it that shouldn't be there. A cold, menacing feeling that should not existed. It rolled at his hand and his eyes grew large as he read the label.

It was an empty bottle of whisky.

Oh shit! Fuck!

He raised his head and the next thing he saw was Yamamoto's face looking at him, foregrounding the blue hue of the clear sky of that peaceful, serene day.

* * *

After a few days, their bodies were recovered inside the Ferrari that was raised from being submerged underwater, holding each other's hands and wearing an identical set of wedding ring at their left ring finger.


End file.
